The War of Three Rulers
by AshAngel911
Summary: Juan Chavez is an arrancar that has split from Aizens army. What happens when his travels lead him to new people and adventures. Who are these three rulers? And what do they want with Juan? All O.C.'s
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Juan now has an enemy

Juan Chavez walked along the lonely desert of Hueco Mundo his feet leaving foot prints behind him that were quickly blown away by the breeze the desert was as lonely as one in the human world just this one never ended, he had found a few old and dried up trees on his walk the sky was as dark as night time the land was always as dark for it was where Hollows live and kill to survive each other.

Juan walked his old Aizen Army Arrancar clothes were ruined from the long time he had wondered his coat now had holes in it and the bottom of the twin tails of the coat was jagged his left sleeve was torn a bit his pants was also torn a bit he had even lost one of his sandals. He still walked without a care as up in the horizon he saw what looked like a town and he smiled to himself he hadn't seen anything at looked like a town since Las Noches and that had a army of Arrancar.

As Juan hurried to the town he picked up his pace from a slow walk to jog thoughts of others he could meet and maybe a friend he could get in this town. He slowed down as he came close to the town his face become blank and but his mouth moved a little as he held back a smile but it faded once a spotted a Adjuchas class Hollow it moved into the house and hid then a big Adjuchas walked up to Juan he was bigger than the one he saw before.

"We have given you what you wanted, why have you come back?" the Adjuchas

"Does it look like I have what I need?" Juan said opening his coat a little the Adjuchas looked at him and seemed to understand he wasn't someone they had been waiting for.

"Come quick in case more come" the Adjuchas said and he hurried Juan into a house. The house didn't have much other than a bed and a few windows the whole buildings were made of rock from the area

"More of whom?" Juan asked as two other Adjuchas looked at him from the windows.

"The rulers they have been taking Adjuchas and our material we had mined" the Adjuchas said he seemed desperate about it see if Juan was a hope for them to stop, Juan looked at him and the other two and then turned back to the Adjuchas he was talking too.

"You want me to help you stop them" Juan said as he put his hands in his pockets of his pants. He got rapid nods are a reply he just signed and turned walking out of the building as a red Cero blasted a building up Adjuchas turned and ran from the building but a Arrancar appeared and slashed them up before they could get away.

"Oh come on we only want the strongest" the Arrancar said and spotted Juan. "Who are you?"

"An ex-Arrancar of Aizen's army" Juan said he blinked not really caring how he reacted because he had asked "Juan Chavez"

"Oh I see you would like to come with me and become a servant of the three rulers" He said more like demanded.

"NO I won't" Juan replied

"What" the Arrancar said he seemed surprised that he got spoken back too. "Then I will destroy you"

Before he could finish drawing his sword Juan appeared behind him in a crouched position his sword held out and eyes closed. "Rayos Aguila" he spoke softly as a slash came along the Arrancar chest spraying blood, Juan stood up and sheathed his sword he understood the power level of this Arrancar.

"Bastard!" the Arrancar yelled turning drawing his sword and ran at Juan and swung his sword at Juan who just turned catch the blade with his left hand his other hand was in his pocket.

"You are weak I hope you aren't one of the ruler rulers" Juan said as the Arrancar struggled to pull his blade from Juan's grip.

"No I am one of the generals of a ruler" He replied.

Juan then aimed his finger at the Arrancar's chest as his cero started to charge. The Arrancar freaked out and used Sonido to get away as the cero shot up in the sky giving the area a yellow like colour.

"You asked for this, Release" the Arrancar said as energy circled him and exploded Juan didn't seemed to react the Arrancar dashed out towards Juan he now had blade arms and a tail, Juan drew his own sword and blocked the blades as he slid backwards a few metres he pushed the Arrancar away and slashed him along the chest then used Sonido to get behind him as his cero charged he turned and both fired there ceros and they clashed in a explosion as the smoke and dirt blew away Juan was crouched his blade out he had used Rayos Aguila again this time his spiritual power was circling the blade as was blood dripping from the tip to the middle of the blade.

The Arrancar stumbled and fell back as his Resurreccion form disappeared he had been slashed in the throat, Juan stood and sheathed his sword turning and bowed to the crowd of Adjuchas who were watching.

"I will leave you all to your business" Juan said and began to walk into the desert once more.

"You made the wrong enemy" the Arrancar splatter as he died

As Juan walked he smiled he now had a enemy which meant he wasn't going to have a boring life from now on anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the 2nd seat of squad ten

Shinso Tachibana and a group of other soul reapers a total of four others, they moved fast towards the destination they are going to for the mission to exterminate the Hollows in the area. Shinso had been leading the Soul reaper squad for a few years he had been on a long mission while Aizen had tried to destroy the soul society, Shinso had also gained new powers ones he wasn't too happy to have the powers of the Hollow, his mind came back to want they were doing as he landed in a tree his team landed in trees around him.

"We are near the location" Shinso said another soul reaper put his hand to his ear.

"HQ says we should be encountering hollows when we move closer" he said Shinso nodded and the team moved out towards the location.

"Look out!" a soul reaper said and Shinso turned as three hollows jumped on a soul reaper an other near the downed soul reaper killed the three but the downed reaper was dead.

"Damn it everyone be careful" Shinso said and moved forwards the landed in the location which was swarmed with hollows many were just basic hollows and then a few Gillian Menos.

In the middle was an Arrancar he turned and saw them and smiled.

"Kill the Soul Reapers" he said and the hollows all roared and charged at the group the Menos fired ceros at them. As the place exploded the hollows stopped and the smoke cleared, Shinso held his Shikai and ice had rose up covering the group.

"One reports the situation, others get ready to engaged and intense battle ahead" Shinso said and flicked his blade the ice shattered and he held his weapon as ice formed on his blade.

"Reito-ha" Shinso said and slashed upwards and an ice wave formed freezing all the hollows close to them the other soul reapers charged attacking hollows as Shinso dashed forwards.

_I think I might get some fighting in hahaha_

Shinso's eyes opened his eyes in shock his Hollow he just spoken to him and the fact he was he wanted to fight meant he was going to try and take him over.

Shinso slashed up Hollows and as ice formed around his blade.

"Kori no misairu" Shinso said as a ice missile fired from his blade destroying a Gillian Menos

Then he landed on the ground and he felt his Hollow try and take over he gripped his sword harder his knuckles going white, the Arrancar appeared in front of him energy circled around his hand and he put it on Shinso's chest and it exploded shotting him through the ice wave he spat blood and flipped on his feet sliding kicking up dirt, his eyes started to slowly change hollow like.

"I knew it" the Arrancar said walking towards Shinso who held his weapon at the ready the Arrancar jumped and punched but Shinso blocked it with his sword which cracked a little he flipped back.

"Fine then!" Shinso yelled in angry his hand coming to his face and he clawed across it as a mask formed causing a huge shock to the Arrancar as well as the soul reapers Shinso attacked slashing at him he blocked with his hand but he slashed his hand and he drew his sword and both blades clashed Shinso kicked him back and he held his blade slashing upwards he had used the Reito-ha without a word frozen the Arrancar. He shattered the ice without much effort he groaned as he had a few cuts.

"You would fit in with that hollow power" The Arrancar said with a smile

"_I don't even fit in now_" Shinso said and he spun the blade his hollow eyes watched the Arrancar who the aimed his hands at the soul reapers near them and fired ceros destroying the soul reapers and hollows leaving only the two left with smoke around them.

"_Bastard!_" Shinso said and put his weapon on his back holding on to the hilt. "_Ban-_"

But he was stopped as his Hollow mask broke his eyes widened and the Arrancar punched him with energy and it exploded blasting him threw trees still he stopped.

As Shinso got up he saw the Arrancar turn and walk as a hole to Hueco Mundo, Shinso got up and ran at the Arrancar.

_Come on revenge your fallen soul reapers_

It was his hollow again this time it was egging him on and his Hollow mask formed without him donning it and he took off faster he flash stepped at the Arrancar who just turned grabbed his kick and use Sonido so they were in Hueco Mundo and the threw him up and kicked him he went flying off in the distance he smashed into the desert sand blowing it up his mask shattered as his sword returned to his sealed form.

Shinso just remained laying there his eyes looking at the foreign sky he had been tricked and now he was in Hueco Mundo in a world full of hollows that were stronger than him so he has to either find a way out or become the strongest around and that meant facing that Arrancar again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Quincy's path of vengeance

An arrow shot through a hollow as it fell apart it was an Adjuchas class Menos a female stood holding a bow with her left hand her coat flapped in the breeze she had a dangerous look on her face as other Adjuchas came at her she shot them down without a much movement.

"Now where is a Soul Reaper he is in this land isn't he!" she yelled she stood in the same village Juan was in a few hours before.

"Lady if the only soul reaper person here killed the Arrancar on the ground and left, please leave us" the Adjuchas said Katinka frowned shot that hollow with a arrow and left in another way and followed tracks left behind from Juan, she continued to follow them and saw in a huge explosion she watched as she saw the sand fall back to the ground she was tempted to see what had made the explosion but she wanted to track this soul reaper, she moved on ahead and gripped her left gloved hand she had the Sanrei Glove which she had gotten from the leaders of the clan of Quincy's she was a part of and not long after that they were all killed off.

She stopped her hair blew from the sudden stop in her pace she had her eyes closed she had missed them every second of the days that went by in her search for the killer which had been a soul reaper. Filling her with even more rage she was driven by revenge.

Juan was now sitting on some rock on the cliff he was looking out in a huge valley he was watching as hollows moved through the valley some were killing each other and Juan just watched then closed his eyes and began sensing the spirit energy of the nearby hollows, he felt what was a hollow but also a soul reaper more soul reaper then hollow, then another a much different power it seemed human but a lot stronger and denser than other humans he thought of.

Katinka had moved slowly as she felt the spirit of the soul reaper nearby it was mixed with that of a hollow as she walked up a hill of sand she saw the only other human in this world she had seen he was wearing white clothes different to a soul reaper, she didn't care she formed her bow from the glove and then pulled the string and fired the arrow.

Juan's eyes opened as he rolled the blue arrow hit the ground and exploded knocking Juan off the cliff, his world spun and he crashed on the ground in an explosion of dust and dirt as debris of the cliff from above hit him keeping him down.

Katinka moved to the hole at the cliff she had fired the arrow just as she felt pure Soul reaper spiritual pressure, it had come from over the other side of the cliff. Katinka turn and frowned and started to move along the cliff to find an away down.

In a throne room inside the castle that didn't have a roof but Hollows were making the wall with rock, there were two other Arrancar in front of him and they both kneeled before him.

"My lord there are intruders into your lands" One of the Arrancar said his long black hair covering his face and the other had yellow hair spiked up.

"So what" the man said.

"They killed an Arrancar under my command I wish to deal with them myself" the Arrancar said with the black hair.

"Fine Carlos Gasper" said the man.

"Yes lord Shigeki" he said standing up and used Sonido to disappear.

He remained sitting as the other Arrancar stood up as energy sparked around him.

"Will he be able to handle the intruders?" he asked

"Alvaro do not underestimate your fellow Arrancar" Shigeki said smiling he was a soul reaper it was clear when he stood up and was clear of the shadows his Zanpakutō was in his hand as he walked to the steps. "He is a Vasto Lorde and one of the few with two transformations don't forget that, the same as you"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: beware the wrath of the rulers

Shinso was on his knees his left eye was hollow like but his face was blank as he entered his inner world, which looked like a ruined city with ice encasing it Hisame, Shinso's Zanpakutou's spirit was standing on a rock she a dress which slit on the side revealing her left leg, her she also had armour on her right arm which both were crossed as she gave a disappointed glare at Shinso.

"What is wrong with you get up and get over it" Hisame said she was always so cold to Shinso.

"Shut up Hisame this human is too weak" said a person he stood against the wall behind Shinso and Shinso turned frowning in anger as he looked it was another version of Shinso but his clothes and skin were white and his eyes were Hollow like, It was Hollow Shinso.

"Shut you monster...!" Shinso groaned

"Oh is that what the lord of the manor says about his servants" Hollow Shinso said laughing to himself then used Sonido to Shinso grabbing him by the throat choking him. "Listen here you runt I am going to take you over and kill you, because my power is growing more and more the longer we are here"

Hollow Shinso threw Shinso into the wall into blasting ice shards and dust into the street Hisame appeared in front of Hollow Shinso placing her armoured right hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Shinso is under pressure of you and a foreign land he will work out how to use the power and maybe even get Bankai" Hisame said she was defending Shinso but was also telling him what he needed to do before Hollow Shinso would let up on him.

"Shut up you two..." Shinso said he was getting increasing more anger and Shinso forced himself out of his inner world.

He stood and grabbed his Weapon and walked off to what looked like a few rocks together he moved to get there and maybe something to take his mind off the two powers in his mind.

Juan was lying under some rocks he was slightly snoring as he was knocking off the edge by Katinka's arrow.

Katinka was stepping down a path that was near where Juan was she pulled herself close to the cliff as rocks fell down she frowned this was going to be harder then she thought, Katinka continued moving towards the bottom she remembered where the soul reapers spiritual pressures were and that meant she could kill him and exact her vengeance with her most powerful technique.

Shinso got to the edge of the cliff looking down his eyes seemed blank as he gripped his weapon then he felt Arrancar spiritual pressure and turned as Carlos appeared bringing his fist towards him, Shinso blocked his fist with her sword bouncing back a bit his frowned this wasn't so good he was about to engage into battle.

"What is your name, soul reaper" Carlos said

"Shinso Tachibana, I will kill you" Shinso said gripped the blade and put his hand on the blade of his sword. "Freeze all before me, Hisame" and slid his hand along his blade as blue energy circled and his sword changed the blade became longer by a few centimetres and curved a bit as the blade went in front of his knuckles.

"Well I hope you will be a challenge, I am Carlos Gasper" Carlos said and went to punch Shinso who dodged and slashed upwards slitting skin shocking Carlos.

"Reito-ha...!" Shinso said and slashed upwards blasting him with ice he shattered the ice but he now had frost bite on his chest because he only wore black Hakama as he flicked his hand it had ice on it and it wouldn't come off. "Kori no Misairu...!" he said and fired the ice missile at Carlos blasting him again as he fell into the valley and he flipped and landed in the air.

"I am sick of this!" Carlos said and fired a cero at Shinso who flash stepped out of the way and appeared beside the cero his eyes were full of bloodlust he was getting angry and the influence of the Hollow in him was getting to him.

_Come on you can destroy this weakling with my mask._

Shinso frowned and flash stepped forwards blade ready and Carlos stepped the stab missed him and Carlos punched him back he flipped and Carlos drew his sword and dashed at him as both blades clashed and sparks flew between them and Shinso was pushed into the wall, he pushed against the wall.

_Come on use the hollow powers you posses._

Shinso was surprised this time it was Hisame he yelled in the rage and pushed Carlos back and slammed his fist into face launching him he crashed into the other side of the valley as a blade stabbed into the side of the cliff, Hisame Shinso's weapon he had thrown it from his hand.

"You both are trying to control me and I won't have it I control when I use the powers and when I want to now back off!" Shinso said as he collected his spiritual pressure in his hands.

In his inner world Hisame was shocked as she felt Shinso case her away she felt her heart sink in failure of her master but she had trained him how she knew, it had worked till the Hollow came along and started to ruin the power Soul Reaper's life with the fact he needed his Hollow mask to access Bankai and this had greatly annoyed him.

Shinso stood in the air his energy circling in his hands.

"If you won't allow me to advance in power without that hollow I guess I will do it myself" Shinso demanded as he gripping the energy as Carlos looked at him he was shocked as the spirit energy cleared and Shinso had regained some calm.

"Ice sword of rage" Shinso said he held a long katana it was almost the length of his body, Shinso dashed forwards his blade cutting through his blade and Carlos's chest he roared in pain as Shinso flash stepped back on the top of the cliff.

"Reap, grim stone" Carlos said as he exploded in black energy Shinso frowned he felt a huge explosion of spiritual pressure as Carlos come up from the cliff he now had a hood and his face was completely black and he wore a white cloak and held a scythe over his head and brought it down as the place exploded into black energy Shinso slid back he frowned as he felt the power unleash.

_Shinso please we both understand and we will leave the power to you_

It was Hisame and the thing that shocked him was that she was pleading so he dashed to Hisame and caught it and turned as Carlos appeared again a cero charged on the edge of the blade.

"Reaper's cero" Carlos said as Shinso gripped Hisame and the ice sword of rage and closed his eyes.

"BAN_KAI_!" he screamed as his mask formed without his hand and the ice sword and Hisame were on his back as blue energy exploded the blue energy was lined with red energy Carlos jumped back a few metres his hood moved a bit.

"You feel more Hollow then soul reaper" Carlos said gripping his scythe harder as Shinso appeared he was now in a black full body suit with blue lines all over it he also wore his white mask his hollow mask as blue energy flamed out of his back as his fist slammed into his chest and he punched again and his hand went into the hood and didn't hit anything only the cloth of the back of the hood.

"Oh I don't have a face in this form my face is my Hollow hole" Carlos said and kneed his gut Shinso recoiled by the force and was sent into the cliff in an explosion.

"Now to kick it up a notch, exterminate, grim reaper" Carlos said as Shinso dashed towards as his hands went to his back as two hilts formed as his hands gripped them, Carlos slashed through the black energy he held two smaller Scythes and he now had black flame wings his clothes were now black as the spiritual pressure pushed down on Shinso and it dawned on him he needed to go all out if he wants to live.

"Twin death cero" Carlos said putting the two blades of the scythes as a huge black cero formed and fired before Shinso could think slamming into Shinso sending him into the cliff wall but the cero didn't stop it crashed through the cliff into the forest of Menos he smashed through the pillar like trees that connected to the desert of Hueco Mundo above it, Shinso smashed through four before he was stuck in the fifth one he his mask was falling apart off his face his Bankai was also gone his he had burns as he had blood on his face and arms his head fell forward.

"Simple" Carlos smirked and disappeared.

A hand burst through the rocks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Alliance?

Juan got up throwing rocks from his body he dusted himself off as he got on top of the rubble and looked upwards in wonder; there was a huge hole in the side of the cliff Juan swore he hadn't seen that before he had fallen off the cliff so like what all beings do to things that are strange he walked towards it in wonder as he moved forwards looking around he remembered this place from a long, long time ago he was in the forest of Menos were all Hollows are born and survive where the Menos are born, Juan was uncertain about coming back to the forest he had sort of "grown up" in.

Juan following the destruction of and rubble as he jumped from bits he huge tree pillars seemed to of been destroyed he hadn't seen many destroyed before and now he was watching the source of the destruction a person who was stuck into the pillar tree Juan used Sonido to get up to him and grabbed him and used Sonido again to get back down and laid him down carefully, as the soul reaper groaned in pain.

"Hey calm down friend I am trying to keep you still" Juan said as he held him down as he struggled and opened his eyes one was hollow like and Juan shook his head as his closed his eyes and began trying to use his spiritual power for healing which was harder then he thought it would be.

"Wow Soul Reaper that is really lame healing ability" said a female male voice from behind

"Don't judge me I am trying alright" Juan replied as he looked behind spotting a female in white and blue clothing, it was the source of the srong Human. "Also I am not a Soul Reaper I am Arrancar"

"Oh so why are you healing a Soul Reaper" Katinka said walking to him crouching she was shocked to see the hollow eye but calmed herself before Juan saw it.

"I am Katinka a Quincy" Katinka said Juan just nodded he didn't really care as his concentration was on healing the soul reaper in front of him.

"Can you heal him?" Juan asked looking at her. Katinka signed and placed her hands above Shinso and her blue spirit energy glowed around her hands as his wounds became to heal and bones cracked and reformed back to their normal, Shinso grunted in pain and winced as his eyes were forced shut. He was being healed but the process was painful.

"There he should be fine" Katinka said standing "I hope you two aren't in my way in the future"

"Why I am not with any organisation so I doubt I will be" Juan said sitting back his legs crossed.

"Well good and this soul reaper is too weak for the one I hunt" Katinka said she looked between the hollow and soul reaper who was passed out on the ground.

"You are seeking revenge, that won't get you anywhere" Juan said "I was with Aizen and he was beaten by a soul reaper yet I hold no grudge for what has happened to the man I followed"

"Well you are an hollow you have no loyalties" Katinka said as she sat down and rubbed her feet through her boots, she had been walked for many days in this desert absorbing energy to keep her going but she had to admit it was good to sit down and actually rest.

"If that is what you think Kat I will not hold it against you" Juan said and Katinka raised a eyebrow looked at Juan question.

"Kat…?" She said

"Yes your name is easier to say if I call you Kat" Juan said

"We aren't friends" Katinka retorted crossing her arms, turning her head a little and from the corner of her eye she saw Juan's face fall a little this made her feel bad she didn't know he felt like that.

"I have to travel some more but I guess I could hang with you lot" Katinka said he looked at her and smiled wide eyes closed.

"Sweet we will move once this soul reaper wakes which I guess will be a few hours" Juan said

"Fine I guess I can stay once he will get up" Katinka said once she moved to a place against the wall of a tree-pillar.

Juan just fell on his back his hands behind his head and he closed his eyes.

Shinso was in his inner world he was sitting on the building of a frozen world he was looking at the wasteland as Hisame walked to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked he just ignored her and kept looking, as the Hollow him appeared in front of him smirking, Shinso kicked him throwing him back he flipped.

"Oh someone has a temper" Hollow Shinso said.

"Yes I have been told that" Shinso said he looked at his Hollow frowning as he felt spiritual energy surge it wasn't his normal energy it was a lot more angry and denser, Hisame put his hand on his shoulder and Shinso pushed it off.

"Shinso, he has a point you need to be calmer" Hisame said her voice had the icy chill as it always had.

"I am angry all the time the ice is the calm" Shinso said standing up and walked over to the edge " I need a swim"

Shinso woke up he blinked and sat up looking around his hand came over his face and he looked around and shock came on his face, An Arrancar was sitting against a piece of rubble Shinso had smashed through he turned his head looking around as he was up, a female was curled up she seemed to be cold Shinso frowned. He looked at the female for a few seconds then to the Arrancar they seemed to of been waiting for him they weren't hostile to him.

"Oh look the soul reaper is awake" The Arrancar said "I am Juan Chavez and the sleeping human is Katinka I didn't get her last name"

"I see, but why did you heal me you are my enemy are you" Shinso was confused about the help he had been given.

"Well I don't have enemies well except the three rulers of this land but I guess that would of happened anyway" Juan replied and smiled to him.

"Well I got wounded by a Arrancar that transformed twice his powers were off the charts" Shinso said he knew he was going to combat the powerful people but that guys power was so much it had forced him down just from the pressure of it.

"Ah you know what I heared the three rulers are two Espada 3 ranked Arrancar and a soul reaper" Juan said putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes

"A Soul reaper" Katinka said getting up rubbing her shoulders "How did you know"

"Before I was knocked off the cliff I was sensing powers around I could feel a soul reaper crossed hollow a human and two huge Arrancar powers with a Soul reaper"

"The hollow soul reaper is me I take it the human was Katinka" Shinso said he moved to a sitting position his hands on his knees. "Before you two ask I am not going to answer any questions based on my hollow like power"

"It is a shame that power would have been interesting to learn about" Juan said Katinka just looked at Shinso strangely.

"Don't look at me like that Katinka!" Shinso said frowning as his hand went over his scared left side.

"I wasn't looking at your scar I was sensing your power you have your spiritual pressure the hollows and something else, I think you may have a second Zanpaktuo but I am not sure, that and your uniform is very different from soul reapers I have seen"

"Yeah I know I have been getting that as well, I just don't know how to unleash it" Shinso said

"Well go into the inner world and find out from your other weapon" Katinka said Shinso didn't answer she had a point and he closed his eyes straitening up as he entered his inner world.

Shinso opened his eyes in his inner world he was standing in the street Hisame was there waiting for him hands crossed.

"I need real answers from you what is my other power, not my hollow but the Zanpaktou?" Shinso asked and Hisame closed her eyes and spoke he couldn't hear this had happened when she was telling her name to him he understood now it was another Zanpaktou of completely different power as Hisame.

"I understand it will be summoned to me if I try" Shinso said nodding.

"We have something to settle, lord of the manor" Hollow Shinso said

"What…" Shinso said

"A battle for control of this body plain and simple I win I control you, but if you win I will grant you all my power in the hollow mask" Hollow Shinso said.

"Fine I will talk to the people around me and tell them what is going to happen" Shinso said and left the inner world.

Shinso woke up and looked at the two who were both waiting for him.

"I do have a second power but I also have a favour to ask you both" Shinso said.

"Sure name it I am in for anything we have nothing better to do right?" Juan said looking at Katinka who signed closing her eyes.

"Fine I will help but this will mean you both will help me with my revenge" Katinka said

"Deal, I have to combat my inner hollow I am not sure what will happen on the outside but I want you both to be ready to fight me if the hollow wins" Shinso said

Both nodded and stood up Katinka summoned the bow from the bow jumping back onto a ledge on a tree pillar while Juan stood back. Shinso re-entered his inner world as he stood up he looked around Hisame was nowhere but Hollow Shinso was standing he held the same weapon as Shinso.

"Let's finish this Hollow" Shinso said and dashed at Hollow Shinso who laughed and the blades clashed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: the battle on two fronts.

Juan stood a bit from Shinso this was the first time he was helping someone and after this he was going with the and the soul reaper –if he lived- to fight the strongest enemies he had ever thought of, he had friends or at least comrades in battle. Shinso's eyes opened wide they were hole like and a hole formed in his chest spitting white liquid from the hole as a mask formed over his face.

"Here he comes…" Katinka said getting an arrow ready.

"Remember avoid killing him for about twenty minutes and once that has happened and he was full hollow we will kill him" Juan said he was now serious.

Shinso in the inner world slid back kicking up ice as the hollow him stabbed he blocked and slashed upwards missed Hollow Shinso who flipping back.

"This isn't getting anywhere" Shinso said as he put his blade up and his hand on the guard so did the Hollow.

"Freeze all before me, Hisame" Shinso said and so did his Hollow ad both dashed at each other with Shikai both clashed.

"How did you get Hisame" Shinso asked surprised.

"Well you used it with my mask on so I am bound to have the technique as well" Hollow Shinso smirked and kicked him back slashing his chest, Shinso groaned in pain as white formed around the cut.

"The more I cut you the closer I am to winning" Hollow Shinso smiled and dashed towards Shinso who blocked and both slid back Shinso turned spun and slashed downwards cutting Hollow Shinso's hand and his skin turn normal skin tone.

"I see it works for me as well" Shinso said and both re-engaged in battle.

Back out of the inner world the now possessed Shinso moved and Juan blocked with his hand sliding back and returned with a strike to the chest he then fell back and double kicked Shinso into the tree pillar, Katinka fired a few arrows hitting Shinso in the shoulders pinning him to the tree.

The inner world battle wasn't going as well as the outer world battle Shinso had gained a few more cuts and was now inside a building as dust and ice fell from him and the hole he had fallen through.

"Come on you can do better I feel it or is this what the lord of the manor has, worthless" Hollow Shinso said walking into the building grabbing Shinso and throwing him back out of the building "Stand tall and fight"

Shinso got up and looked at his Hollow as anger filled him he was angry he was losing and more angry that he was right he needed to fight to win and master his power. Shinso looked at his Hollow and attacked with a furry of strikes the Hollow was surprised about the speed he was going and he was kicked up smashing into the top of a building.

Out in the inner world the Hollow Shinso now held his shikai and snarled his Hollow skin had formed over his clothes changing him into a white beast as horns grew from the edges of his mask, he roared blowing Juan back he flipping drawing his own sword as Shinso dash…

At Katinka who flipped and the ledge she was on exploded as a yellow cero smashed into where Shinso was destroying and creating a hole in the side of the pillar, Juan held his finger out and Shinso fell he seemed knocked out but as he hit the ground he got up instantly, Katinka landed next to Juan and blue spirit energy formed on a arrow growing bigger.

"Ende Richter" Katinka said and fired the huge energy wave hitting Shinso blasting him through a tree pillar.

"Wow Kat that is powerful" Juan said and used Sonido to get to Shinso who slashed Juan looked surprised and moved the blade cut his chest and blood hit the sand and Juan spun and Shinso kicked him sending him into a tree pillar.

In the inner world Shinso hit a wall and rolled as Hollow Shinso slashed him missing and blasting the wall apart. Hollow Shinso grabbed him and stabbed him in the chest and Shinso grunted spitting blood.

"See you aren't strong enough to wield the power of me or …" Hollow Shinso's last words seemed to be muted and he knew he met his other Zanpaktou.

"I will win I can't loss to a Hollow like you" Shinso said and Hollow Shinso laughed

"I am you" He replied as the white spread all over Shinso's body.

Shinso saw this as well if the white covered him he would loss and become a hollow and let down the two out there who were wondering what was happening to him, he would then let down his childhood friend who wanted to be a soul reaper he couldn't loss now to himself he had to get as strong as possible and become a captain that was what his friend wanted he still remembered the boy's face as he smiled and brightened up at the thought of being a soul reaper captain.

"Sorry Hollow I can't loss I have a promise to for fill to a dear friend of mine, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Shinso yelled and grabbed the blade that was stabbing in him "I will take your power and Hisame's as well as Arashi's and become powerful!"

His blade stabbed into Hollow Shinso's chest and then another sealed katana formed on his waist and he jumped back grabbing it.

"I know who you are you are me rage, Arashi!" Shinso said and drew the blade and slashed Hollow Shinso with both Shikai Hisame and sealed Arashi and Hollow Shinso looked shocked as he fell back on his back.

"Well it looks like the lord of the manor keeps his title but keep this in mind if you let up and step back in your path to become powerful I will be there to take you away all three of us" Hollow Shinso groaned as he turned into an image of Shinso and exploded in red spirit energy.

Juan fell to his knees as Hollow Shinso kicked him he hit the wall and smashed through it he grunted spitting blood and pushed off the other tree and slashed as Shinso roared and the blades clashed, Shinso then opened his mouth as a red cero charged, Juan looked shocked as it fired blasting what seemed like flames everywhere, Juan appeared on a ledge of a tree he brushed off dust as Katinka appeared on another ledge.

"The twenty minutes are up, do we kill him now?" Katinka said as the dust and cero flames cleared and Hollow Shinso stood he was now completely hollow now as his skin was white and his had marking on his skin.

The Shinso groaned and stopped moving as the white skin broke away and a un-harmed Shinso stood but he was wearing his Hollow mask he fell to his knees and then on his face and the mask fell off, Juan and Katinka appeared and Juan took the mask and looked at it.

"Well Soul reaper you are now both soul reaper and hollow" Juan replied as Shinso opened his eyes.

"Yes I am and the name is Shinso, Tachibana" Shinso replied and closed his eyes.

Back in the castle Shigeki was sitting on the throne with his eyes closed he had sensed the huge pike of spirit energy from Carlos when he unleashed his second form but when Carlos left the area he could still feel the power of the person he was battling he smiled to himself when he felt the Soul reaper become a Hollow and the small spikes of power from a human and a Arrancar he also knew that Carlos had failed in killing a intruders and when he appeared in front of Shigeki again.

"You had failed Carlos go back and kill the other two who were helping that Vizard" Shigeki said opening his eyes and looking at Carlos.

"I will go myself and battle them" Carlos said bowing his head "I am sorry for failing"

"This time it is fine but I want you to know I don't want it to happen again" Shigeki said

"So the soul reaper is a Vizard was that what they call the people who have hollow masks?" Carlos said.

"Yes it is, now go!" Shigeki said and Carlos disappeared using Sonido.

Carlos appeared and began running towards the valley that he had finished the soul reaper off in.

"Shigeki just stood up and walked down the steps towards a balcony which had no safety rail it just ended straight down, Shigeki smiled as he watched the construction of his castle which had the huge palace in the centre and four even bigger towers of each corner reaching high in the sky then in the middle of the sky there was a diamond shaped building that seemed to float in the middle of the towers and above the palace.

Katinka was sitting with the other two as Shinso got up he seemed to be less angry then he was before but he still had the rage, what had Surprised Katinka the most was when Shinso had changed back to his soul reaper he gained the mask but also another sword which she hadn't seen happen before.

"Do you know what the other sword's name is?" Katinka asked Shinso who was looking at the weapon in his hands.

"I think I did but I am not sure I may have to talk to it again" Shinso said

"You know that makes you sound crazy" Juan stated as he sat on a piece of rubble.

"Shut up Hollow!" Shinso retorted Katinka had to restate that Shinso was just as angry as ever.

"Okay guys we have to move, let's go" Katinka said standing up and walking to the hole the other two got up and followed her as they got out of the hole they saw they had to get to the top of the valley.

"I saw a path over there" Katinka said pointed to the right of the valley.

The group moved towards the path and once there they started walking up it, Katinka noted that this path was better than the last one she had gone down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: the war begins

Juan and the others had gotten from the path and were walking towards where Katinka had said they needed to go but Juan didn't care he was now part of a group and this was a step closer to becoming friends with them but it was going to be hard because both Katinka and Shinso were trained to kill Hollows and Juan was one which wasn't the best mix for friendship but Juan was going to try.

"Okay it seems we can see where we need to go" Juan said and pointed to the horizon which had a small dot on it.

"Yes and now we walk for years to get there, why not just flash step there" Shinso said looking at the other two. "Oh wait you use Sonido and you well I don't even think you had a technique for fast movement.

"I do I just can't use it well it is called Hirenkyaku" Katinka said and then disappeared and appeared a hundred metres ahead of them and both guys frowned.

"But I can use it to travel very fast just not in combat" Katinka yelled and smiled at them winking and disappeared ahead.

'Did she just challenge us to a race" Juan asked his hands in his pockets.

"Well I won't loss to a Human, come on Hollow" Shinso said using flash step and Juan coughed as sand went into his mouth. He just smiled and used Sonido and the two guys chased Katinka.

Katinka was ahead of the two guys and smiled but felt a huge amount of spiritual power appear ahead of her and she stood and used Hirenkyaku to go sideways as a huge explosion blasted sand hundreds of metres in the air knocking Katinka back she slid her bow summoned and at the ready. It was a huge Hollow like worm it roared and came at Katinka who used Hirenkyaku again the worm blasted the area she was in apart and Katinka appeared above the worm a blue arrow at the ready she fired it and it struck the body of the worm and them exploded harming the hollow worm as she landed on the sand she held another blue arrow this one had a sharper look and the tip was shaped like a spear.

"Gerade vor Wut" She said and let the arrow fly it shot as circles of reishi as the huge worm looked the blue arrow hit the middle of the mask leaving a small black hole as the worm stopped and roared again and fell to the ground dead. The other two appeared and looked at the dead Hollow.

"That thing is huge" Juan said

"I have to say killing at was impressive" Shinso said his arms crossed "though I could do better"

"Offcourse you could you angry hollow" Katinka shot back at him and he looked at her angry and Juan laughed he his hand on his belly

'Oh good one I think I will call you Hollow of anger it has a nice ring to it" Juan said smiling.

"Whatever I don't care" Shinso said and walked on ahead flash stepping

"I think we made him angry" Juan said

'Isn't he always angry" Katinka said

"Good point" he replied and both took off after him.

Both had caught up to Shinso and Katinka slowed her distance of jump to match theirs so she wouldn't leave them behind she looked at both Juan and Shinso, Juan seemed to be smiling he was enjoying the time they were having together and Shinso even though he was acting angry he had a calmer face then his temper showed it was like he was enjoying himself and Katinka had to admit having company even though it was a Hollow and a Soul reaper –Hollow she never thought she would gain two people she could call friends.

She was ripped from her thoughts as they were blasted apart Katinka she used the Quincy technique Blut Vene which gave her inhuman durability and she crashed on the ground hard enough that it would kill a human but she just flipped and landed in a crouch he kept the ability going.

Juan got up dusting himself off as he looked around dust and sand blew everywhere he couldn't see where the other two were and what had attacked them.

Shinso held the sealed Hisame out of her sheath he held the other katana by the hilt looking around he couldn't see anything.

Carlos smiled he was in the middle of the sand and dust and fired off a cero at where the human was then another at the Vizard and then at the Arrancar all in fast as the three dodged the blasted and Juan fired his cero at the source but Carlos appeared behind him and turned and punched making a boom sound Juan didn't see Carlos and was shocked as he was launched through a sand hill and into a rock formation. Shinso looked and saw Juan hit the rocks and he Flash stepped into the air as Carlos appeared fist coming down on him he blocked it with both katanas and Carlos then kicked straight up knocking Shinso's head up he spat blood and Carlos then punched his head launching him down back to the ground in an explosion of sand.

Katinka saw this and then as Carlos appeared she moved back the fist came and she blocked with her right hand with the help of Blut Vene she didn't get damaged just thrown back she slid sand kicking up as she pulled the string back and she fired it at Carlos who reached out and grabbed the tip and smashed the arrow and used Sonido to get behind Katinka who now used Hirenkyaku and got on her knees and pulled the arrow back as it sharpened.

"Gerade vor Wut" Katinka said and let the arrow go, Carlos had a bored look on his face as the arrow came he reached out open palmed to catch the arrow but his face changed to pain and shock, the arrow moved through his hand and shoulder slatting blood on the sand.

"What that hell was that" Carlos said

"I am a Quincy by the name of Katinka and you felt the piecing ability of Gerade vor Wut" she said and brought up an arrow it was bigger than normal. "And this is Ende Richter" she finished and fired the arrow and engulfed Carlos into the energy wave blasting him back as his screams of pain could be heard.

Juan and Shinso got up and moved to Katinka who held her bow out at where Carlos was.

"Guys this guy is Carlos" Shinso said and looked at his two katanas then sheathed the new one and held Hisame.

"I take it he was the one who did the wounds to you?" Juan said and Shinso just nodded as Katinka and crouched with her arrow ready as reishi swarmed around her as sand cleared and Carlos stood he was in his Resurreccion form his huge scythe spun around him and he slashed the air and black energy circled his blade.

"Come on you three I will kill you all" Carlos said as Shinso closed his eyes and smiled grabbing the hilt of new katana and put one hand on the end of the hilt and another on the other end.

"I have learned this newly, Burn all with the rage of a thousand suns, Arashi" Shinso said and clapped as the katana exploded in flames that circled around him "Arashi is fire and I control him"

Then Shinso also put on his Hollow mask which had gained markings it had red lines the outlined where his scars were, his hollow eyes watched Carlos and moved a bit, Juan pulled his sword from the sheath and then took the sheath from his belt, Katinka just closed one eye and let off a arrow and Carlos back handed it and Katinka changed to Blut Arterie losing the defence and fired another arrow as Carlos disappeared and the two others disappeared and Katinka used Hirenkyaku as the place the three were in exploded Shinso slide as he drew Hisame and put his hands on the hilt as the flames circled it he slashed sending a wave of flames at Carlos who used Sonido appearing next to him he used flash step and punched rapidly sending balls of flames at Carlos who blasted him back. But a black cero came blasting Shinso away he groaned in pain.

Katinka fired her blue arrows at Carlos who turned seeing the arrows he appeared above her and slashed his scythe at her but she dodged with Hirenkyaku and shot three move arrows as he moved around Carlos he was hit with the three arrows they hurt him he groaned and turned towards Katinka as he fired a cero from his scythe Katinka looked shocked as it come at her as Juan appeared and blocked his katana stopped the cero as it seemed to stop and pushed him back as Katinka moved out of the way as it blasted Juan but the cero was dispelled, Juan stood blood was coming from wounds on his face and chest and up his sword arm.

"Come on fight me with all you got I haven't had a good fight ever, even when I was a Vasto Lorde I never had a challenge" Carlos yelled as he spun his scythe and charged at Juan scythe at the ready.

Juan stood his eyes blank as memories flashed through his mind.

"Full open all three canisters" Juan said his voice was cold and he moved at lightning speed he was behind Carlos kneeled.

"Rayos Aguila" Juan said and turned as a large slash appear on Carlos spraying blood up, Juan slashed and so did Carlos and both the scythe and katana clashed exploding blasting sand around.


End file.
